


发情期

by zhuanzhukaiche



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuanzhukaiche/pseuds/zhuanzhukaiche
Summary: 发情期的alpha意外的让omega怜爱呢。
Relationships: 吴哲晗/莫寒, 哲寒 - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	发情期

**Author's Note:**

> ABO原设警告！

要不是记录软件突然弹出了个弹窗，莫寒都要忘了自己这个月发情期还没来。

不过也就只是几只抑制剂的事情而已，莫寒正想点个确认，吴哲晗那张狗狗脸突兀的出现在视线里，眼巴巴的目光投过眼前，显然，她看到了弹窗提醒，并且准备付诸行动。

巧的是，拖油瓶被外婆带去游学旅行，没个三天两夜的绝对回不来，倒是方便这个家伙干坏事。

接下来发生的事情用脚趾头都能想到，莫寒不自在的扭过头躲避吴哲晗赤裸裸的目光，半推半就的被压在沙发上，下一秒就被空调冷风吹得冰凉的皮面激起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。条件反射的弓起身子，却被alpha温热的身躯不由分说的挡住，抓着她手腕压回沙发上。

虽然对性事说不上多热衷，也说不上讨厌。即使是在女儿都上幼儿园的今天，莫寒还是不免的紧张起来。

幸好潜伏在体内的热潮在接受alpha信息素后腾升，欲望不断的蚕食理智，反应过来的时候，却被挂在椅背上的熟悉布料羞得闭上了眼睛。

绷紧的肌肉在身上人耐心的一寸寸湿润温热的舔吻下渐渐消失。熟悉的酸胀从腿间涌上小腹，快感带来了窒息的错觉，莫寒按耐不住张开嘴小声吐出断续的呻吟。

无意识抬起双腿圈上身上人后却没有得到该有的回应，就连做安抚作用的吻都停下消失，但发情的潮韵已经不可抗拒的蔓延全身，再化成水珠挂在毛茸茸的耻毛上。

主动求欢未免太过丢人，莫寒扭过头深呼吸几口，强行按下体内汹涌的欲望。等待的时间很慢，慢到足以让莫寒怀疑吴哲晗的身体状况。

等她终于失去耐心睁开眼睛抬起头想要查看的时候，看清的瞬间就忍不住笑出声来，吴哲晗被她信息素逼得眼角通红，脸上一副要哭不哭的可怜样，甚至那双狗狗眼还带着可疑的水光，活像被欺负的小媳妇。不用想，就知道这个傻瓜在忍，但为什么要忍，莫寒就不知道了，也更加不想花时间去想。

“小五折？”

莫寒总是很爱吴哲晗吃扁的时候这样喊她，满足的看她手足无措的狼狈又可爱的样子，之后不用等很久，就能收获alpha软巴巴的撒娇，哀求她帮忙解决她解决不了的问题。

非常清楚自己这个恶趣味，但莫寒不仅不改，甚至甘之若饴。

分化成omega已经足够吃亏，好歹也让她在其他方面能拿回点自信。

确保事情在掌握范围内的自信。

尽管这段感情还没开始她就下意识的抢占了主导者的位置，充当给予安全感那一方

感情上她和吴哲晗的角色恰恰相反，她这个omega反而更像alpha多一点。

但现下真正在一起之后，或许是因为没有安全感，也或许是因为omega天性作祟，她完全失去了往日的坚定和勇气，经常暗自咀嚼那些无伤大雅的小毛病，然后不自觉的放大，再不断联想，最终以心神不宁而告终。

虽然此刻她们彼此都很相爱，但她真的有和吴哲晗一直在一起的勇气和条件吗？

游离到乱七八糟东西上的意识被身上人不满的啃咬拉回来。

“想什么呢？”

随着声音低头的莫寒立刻后悔了。

这个画面真的是…太糟糕了。

被吴哲晗那双无辜的狗狗眼盯着不止，蠕动的小巧粉嫩的唇瓣中还含着她的乳尖吮吸，发出暧味的口水声。几乎不用再做些什么，羞耻感混合快意冲击着脆弱不堪的腹间，带出一股暖流。

“讨厌…”

“什么？”

耳语般的音量自然不会被兴致勃勃的吴哲晗成功接收，恋恋不舍的吐出嘴里沾满晶莹的乳尖，吴哲晗疑惑的喊了一嗓子之后迫不及待的把乳尖重新卷入口中舔食。

“没有！”

该不该提醒这位alpha女士，发情期的omega根本不需要她这样去抚慰，她这样做反而加重了omega对抗情欲的负担，越发难受，却又得不到抚慰。

真的是，莫寒被折磨得眯起眼睛，却又忍不住享受的呻吟出声。

幸好才刚刚开始有发情的迹象，要不然真的被这个傻瓜弄疯了。

“吴哲晗。”最后还是再欲望面前败下阵来，莫寒认命的闭上眼睛自暴自弃的喊她。

“嗯？”专注吃奶的吴哲晗敷衍的含糊应了一声。

“快点…”


End file.
